full contact sports
by Versapellis13
Summary: a not so serious learning of hand to hand Sam and Cas team up against Dean. rated for language, innuendo.


Cas was again learning hand to hand in bouts.

Which increasingly seemed an excuse for Sam and dean to attack him unknown as he turned corners.

however formal bouts of training once had been… gone were the days of forewarning and actual instruction. Millennia of being a solder was so caught up in power and dynamic of its use… now that all he really had was his flesh and bone he really wasn't the most skilled in the bunker.

So it was with a contained caution the last few weeks that he turned corners caught between mischief and nervous whenever Sam or dean made eye contact. Today dean was holed up in his room, but Cas saw the signs on Sam as he passed the mainroom to the kitchen.

Sam had looked up at Cas and grinned a flash of contained mischief flitting past just under his eyes like a small rabbit in grass

" hey Cas"

cas took in the grin and went for indifference tilting his head in formal acknowledgement

"Sam"

cas continued to the kitchen.

Choosing a seat in which he could see the entrance cas ate his breakfast and after getting up cautiously looked for sam, having no connection like dean sam was much harder to avoid.

Cas decided to go outside and let sam have time to become bored or distracted from his mischief. As he was most likely lurking in some corner of the bunker waiting to pounce cas.

Sam heard the bunker door close and frowned. Sam's brain was a place of numbers and graphs for a moment and he smiled to himself, heading to deans room.

Cas came back a hour later a bit calmer and at peace.

That was until he got to the hallway to his room and noticed he had not seen either sam or dean, but had heard a shuffling and a bassy laugh in the near distance.

Suddenly the many doors in the hallway seemed intimidating.

Perhaps a overenthusiastic dean or a looming sam waiting behind these doors.

Cas liked sparing because they liked sparing, at least once it got going. Honestly with forethought cas wasn't a fan when the end result was often him getting his ass handed to him. Cas shifted from foot to foot cleared his throat and continued walking to his room, a nervous sweat on his palm but no other outward sign.

Cas saw sam in the hallway and tensed as he passes but sam merely offered a nod of his head in acknowledgement and passed down the hall in indifference.

Maybe cas had misread the man, he was still in fluxes of misunderstanding.

Cas got into his room and sighed, safe. Tossing of his shoes and jacket cas flopped onto his bed and pulled a magazine out of his nightstand.

Cas flipped to a article he had been reading earlier, while not informative it was titillating. Cas imagined that he should get a book on the subject and be more entertained, as the article was barely two pages.

Cas heard a chuckle… in his room.

Cas had just enough time for his eyes to widen in realization as a airborne dean hung in air for slow motion consideration having launched out of his bathroom and sam had opened his door and stood by a smirk on his face as cas was helpless to do anything but watch the decent.

with a undignified "oof" cas was pinned under dean who grabbed one of Cas's arms to twist it into a lock and cas retaliated with hitting dean on the head with the magazine fiercely, his nearest available deterrent. Dean looked up at cas face unconcerned twitching in deans face between ineffective blows of paper

"are you defending yourself… with a porno mag?" a species fluid angel had needs, at least lately.

cas changed the angle to slap dean across the cheek with it. "yes" cas stated.

Attempting to escape while dean was distracted in indignation and humor cas barely made a move before he found his arms pinned behind him and deep into mattress held by dean pressed to his front.

Cas blushed as he felt dean twitch noticing something of Cas's anatomy "uh cas" but before dean could convey anything else sam was diving into dean to pull his shoulder into a arm lock. "get him" sam offered dean up in a twisting arch as deans eyes narrowed and tossed sam over his shoulder into cas who fell tangled in sam, a gorgean knot of limbs and indecipherable tilt against gravity they both flailed off the bed and onto the ground caught up in disentangling and grappling.

cas wrested himself from the giant both of them on the floor looking at dean with varying degrees of intent. Dean noted the magazine and picked it up humor drained away then returned " uh cas this magazine is mine you know" dean unfolded the center and appreciated " ah July, the body that made a angel steal" cas cleared his throat in indignation "I was…merely borrowing it…dean. I found a article intriguing". Dean raised a brow and tossed the mag and walked out of the room flicking sam and cas off individually "sam your rusty, cas….cas.. "*tisk*". Sam turned to cas who flinched slightly at the intensity "your either with me or against me" sam stated. Cas rolled his eyes, either he went along with sam or he was doomed to wrestle the giant again apparently, children played games like this. Cas swallowed as sam leaned in a look of predation. "ok" cas leaned back eyes widening. Sam looked at the empty doorframe calculating. "ok you go to the basement and ill go to the entranceway we will corner him here in the sleeping quarters." cas nodded in acceptance, pressing his lips grimly together in false serious.

Cas found himself walking down the hall on alert. Sure cas could understand this from a tactical and training perspective, but they enjoyed this so much it was play for them. Cas felt a little bit nervous despite himself. Dean slid himself into the middle of the hallway standing arms crossed grinning at cas who froze and resisted the urge to run set his feet apart and put his arms out ready. Dean made a self assured noise and ran to cas who struggled valiantly but unskillfully and found himself in a compromised position. Dean unzipped and before cas could properly register Deans hands bit into Cas's shirt and thrust his hip forward a few times before letting cas go and running off " whoo! thanks for the memories". Cas sat in the hallway for a moment dazed hearing either sam or a small elephant galloping down the hall cas watched as sam took in Cas's state of disarray "you good?" sam asked. "I've….I've been violated most rudely" cas rubbed his face with his shirt a look of stiff irritation as he scrubbed his cheek. sam tilted his lips in closed consideration "what?" cas got up and dusted himself off explaining what had transpired.

"ah you've been tea bagged cas" sam poorly stifled a laugh that burst out free from him and ran the direction dean had gone.

There had been no tea involved Cas's mind supplied, but then meditrons info cleared that all up for him and cas got up with resolve and followed the direction sam had gone, a glint in his eye. In the living room cas found dean with a squirming sam in his grip bent leg high in the air in a leg lock and one arm twisted up sam flailed with his other leg and dean let the legs drop and grabbed a arm twisting it high behind sams wing bone and stuck a spit slick finger in sams ear and used the distraction to flee again. Sam looked up at cas as he cleared his ear in disgust he waved in deans direction and with a dramatic sigh "avenge me cas" with a wave of laughing dramatic sam sighed and leaned against a wall clearing his ear in grossed out huff.

cas drew himself up and a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth "mission accepted" cas walked over sams giraffe legs stuck at odd angles on the floor with pretend somber resolve and set his face determinedly as the undertone of what he was pushed away a bit of the humor as he followed dean.

Though just as seriousness and interspecies resolve fighting within cas fluxed between angel with a goal and idea of man in play…nothing knocks pretence or propping of oneself up on shaky base like getting knocked on your ass unexpected, dean had swiped Cas's feet out from under him and went in 'for the kill' but Cas found himself smiling as dean tried to find the hem of his underwear to pull up in childish attempt to give him a wedgie as cas pushes dean from a haymaker to the wall where cas wrestled with dean alternate using the wall as leverage and lost some movement to its useless form as cas tried to get the upper hand. " dammit…cas.. please tell… me…. you wear underwear at least some of the time" cas twists deans arm up and spins him into the wall and dives a tongue in deans ear and fled the way he came. Dean for his part twists a finger in his ear and pushes down a irritated blush as he follows cas. Cas reports his successful vengeance to sam and they spend a moment considering retaliatory options until they saw dean stalking toward them, they split in different directions each in their own humor, their mutual prey was going down and they knew it. Cas ran down the hallway with one eye closed as dean chased behind him, the lights went out and cas turned to the now unseeing dean as his one eye adjusted Cas's vision was better and he got the upper hand pinning dean to the floor cas pulled deans underwear cruelly up and ran off, sam smiled in front of the breaker room and turned the lights back on, having heard the rumble of deans irritated curses.

Dean caught in confident underestimation found himself pinned in the mainroom cas and sam closing in "guys?"

"oh come on "… dean took in the two as they snuck closer to him. "uh…" dean tried for intimidation setting his face to a unplayfull threatening grim and giving a authoritive bark shoulders up and fists clenched "back the hell up" but they did not take it and sam even smiled. "…shit" dean made a useless last bid for freedom.

Sam's giant form shaking with the effort to hold a dean on his knees his own knees pinning deans ankles down and his arms pinning his brothers crossed behind himself the tension on his back and belly leaning dean back and deans arms up, the height the only thing keeping dean still. Charged on the mark dean almost freed himself, but could not. cas triumphantly stood before dean, unlooping his belt cas smiled. "uh…cas?" Dean looked up and a shadow passed behind his eyes, but then dean heard his brother laugh behind him, felt it shake sams form and a incredulous humor leaked into his eyes "cas… the hell?"

cas grabbed a handful of deans hair a mirth glinting in his eye all that could be derived of him, but to sam taking it in it was enough to cackle manically as he griped his brothers arms against his twisting. "sam, the fuck?" cas pulled himself from his pants and dean leaned away "ah! No way" "fuck off" dean squirmed with renewed vigor, useless against sam.

Cas smiled and intoned in a gravel not made for such a sound "boop" cas pressed himself against deans cheek and ground deans face in for a second. "thank you for the reminisce" cas intoned

Dean growled in embarrassed irritation and threatened with snapping teeth and struggled against sam

Sam laughed so hard he could not get air in and slid uselessly to the floor.

Cas zipped his pants and walked off to his room, a lightness in his step that he found refreshing.

Dean opened and closed his mouth agog and turned to attack his cackling brother.


End file.
